World with no Tomorrow
by AngelOfDeath RinKagamine
Summary: Rin always wanted to protect Len from danger. While Len always try to make her smile.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rin: This is my first fanfic. I made a rp group chat and I just made into a story. No judging! In this chapter, I will be introducing the characters.**_

 **-Rin:** A detective with an alias "R". She has a butler named Yuuma and a twin brother named Len. She's expressionless, she did show expressions after a few years but back to being the expressionless girl. She loves eating oranges and sweets, reads a lot and use her laptop at the use of investigating. She always get into trouble, fights a lot, but can't be easily killed.

 **-Len:** Rin's twin brother, he's younger. Rin and Len sometimes act the same way. Although he is younger, he's the first to find true love. He doesn't fight a lot, quite different from his twin sister. He loves to eat bananas and likes to call something "Banana Power".

 **-Aurora:** Len's wife. She's loves apples and strawberries. Len and Aurora have a female child name Bella.

 **-Bella:** Len and Aurora's daughter. Known also to love bananas.

 **-Near:** Another expressionless character. He's a friend of Rin since they're 5. He helps her at investigations and fighting.

 **-Mello:** He loves chocolate and always say cursed words. He loves Near (Yaoi!) and also friends with Rin. He likes to make Gevanni mad. He also uses guns.

 **-Matt:** Loves video games. Like Mello, he uses guns. He became friends with Rin, Near, and Mello. He doesn't help much.

 **-Gevanni:** He's a detective but more treated like a bodyguard. He also loves Near, the reason he sometimes fights with Mello.

 **-Roger:** Owner of an orphanage.

 **-Chisato and Taito:** The twin's enemies.

 **-L:** An expressionless guy, he's pretty creepy.

 **-Kaito and Gakupo:** Len and Rin's older brothers. They are not shown sometimes.

 **-King and Queen of the Underworld:** Len, Rin, Kaito and Gakupo's parents.

 **-Elizabeth and Olivia:** Yaoi Fangirls.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: BIRTH AND LOSS**

 _ **Rin: From the very beginning.**_

 _ **Len: Since we're born.**_

 _ **Both: Please enjoy!**_

In the Underworld, the queen gave birth to two babies, which are twins. But, even though she did, the twins are not responding nor breathing. The royal couple are upset, then, they have an idea. The king and queen opened the portal to the human world, to get help from a smart scientist.

When arrived, they saw the scientist at the dark corner of the room. "I know why you're here, the lives of the twins. Isn't that right?" the scientist said in a low tone. The couple can only nod. "Dr. Chisato, can you even help us?" the king asked. "It will take a few days, you have to be patient" he answered. The couple gave the dead bodies of the twins to the scientist, having hope for the revival of their children. Then, they left as Chisato started to work.

After a few days, the king and queen came back to the human world to check. "Are you done?" they asked the smart scientist. "The male, yes. He's playing with the toys. But... The female, I can't see why she won't wake up even though I already have brought life to her..." Chisato said. "Oh, please help her!" the queen begged. Chisato felt sad after seeing her beg in front of him. He went to a closet and picks a syringe. "I don't want to do this... But..." he walked to the female baby, opened her right eye, and inserted the syringe "This contains a very dangerous power...". After a few seconds, the female baby's eye color changed to a bloody red. She began to move, and cried. The three adults smiled. "What are you gonna name them?" Chisato asked. "The male will be Len, and the female will be Rin..." the king said, looking at the twins. They can only smile as Chisato put Rin beside Len. After a while, they decided to go home. They went inside the portal and have been transported to the Underworld's castle. The twins are already fast asleep at the hands of their parents. A few weeks later, the king and queen have been invited to a party. But, surely they can't just bring the baby twins. They must find someone to take care of them. That's when the queen choose Chisato. They went to Chisato's big house and asked him if he can. "I'm sorry, I can't. But, my sister can. She's really good with little children". "Great! Call her right away, and we'll leave the twins to her". The scientist obeyed and called his sister.

"Hello Angela - Umm... You're great with kids right? Can you babysit some baby twins? - No, they're only weeks old - Great! Come here and pick them up". He turned off the call and smiled at the royal couple.

"We need to leave now, make sure she take really good care of them".

"I will, no need to worry". The royal couple disappeared, and have been transported to the castle once more. They have wore their best outfits and went to the grand party. In the human world, Chisato waited for his older sister, Angela. He's been waiting for atleast 30 minutes before she arrived. She went to pick up the twins, put them at her purple car, and went inside. She drove to the park, which is the only place she can think of. She made sure they have their seat belts on, for safety.

When they arrived, Angela looked outside the window to look at park's gate, which is open. She picked the twins and also the picnic basket. But first, she decided to go for a walk. While walking, they saw another person while walking his dog. "Aww... So cute! Does she bite?" Angela asked the owner. "No, she doesn't" he answered with a smile. Rin looks at the dog, and the dog looks at her. They've been staring at each other's eyes. Rin's right eye began to glow bright red, which scared the dog that made it run away. The dog's owner run after his pet, as the three watches him.

"Weird..." Angela said to herself while looking at Rin. Len could only bite to the banana Angela gave him. Angela continued to walk and found a spot to where they have their little picnic. She prepared everything and put the twins down. She gave them some fruits, oranges for Rin and bananas for Len. While she got herself a burger. The twins look at her while eating. "Don't look at me like that, burgers are not allowed for babies like you two" she smiled. She leaned and looks at the twins closely. Rin and Len pulled her brown hair, giggling. "Ouch! That hurts you two" she said in a pained tone. They have been there until sunset. "Come on you two, time to go back" she said as she picked them up. She started to walk. It's the first time she noticed how dark and scary it is. She decided to walk faster, but someone grabbed her by the arm.

"What's that you have there? Oh, babies? It can be useful. Now, give them to me and nobody's gonna get hurt" the man said while aiming a gun at her. "No!" she runs away really fast. The man runs after her and pulls her hair. "Grrr..." Angela growls. The man punched her, but the girl has been holding tight to the twins just to protect them. The man punched her again this time at the face and he uses mostly all of his force. The helpless girl fell half dead to the dirt. The man picked up the female first, because she's not much held. But as soon as he's gonna pick up the male, someone just shouted 'Police!' from his back.

He ran with the baby girl with him as the police are just behind him. They're not shooting because they know it may hit the helpless baby. The man have ride his car and drive away with the baby girl, Rin. While Angela was brought to the hospital by the ambulance. Rin looked at the man who's driving fast, her right eye glowing again. As soon the man looked at her, he was shocked and continued to stare at the baby girl. The man hadn't been looking at where he's going, until a giant truck hit the vehicle where they're riding. The car turned to pieces, the man is lying dead, while Rin is crying at the middle of each metal pieces. During that incident, she's been protected by a solid sphere.

She continued to cry, then, a woman from a nearby house came to her and carried her. "Poor baby..." she said to herself "I must find someone to adapt her... But..." she thought for a second. Then, she decided to bring the baby to an orphanage. She walked away, it's already night time so she will bring the baby tomorrow morning to the orphanage. She went home and told it to her husband. They treated the baby like their own for even a few hours. When the police and ambulance arrived at where the incident happened, there's no sign of the baby but only the dead man and the metal pieces which is scattered everywhere.

In the hospital, Angela woke up. "The baby!" she immediately said. "Don't worry, he's here" the nurse said. "No! The baby girl! His twin sister!" she shouted. "But, there's no sign of a baby girl. Only the baby boy. He's sleeping. Don't worry, the police can help you. Get some rest" the nurse smiled and left.

The next day, the woman and her husband brought the baby girl to an orphanage. "Hello Mr. Roger" the woman greeted. "Oh hello there, and I see you have a baby" he smiled. "We found her at the streets yesterday... And we want her to find someone who will take good care of her..." she answered. "There's another baby brought here, he's hair is only white. And, Mello is playing with him earlier" Roger said, revealing a blonde who's age is only 2. He has a female haircut, but you can tell he's more male. "What do you think is the baby's name?" Roger asked. "We saw a name written on her bracelet, it says ' _Rin_ '" she answered. "Nice, now, do you two want to drink tea with me? Roger looked at them. They shook their heads. They gave the baby girl to the old man and left.

 _ **Both: That's all for this chapter. We know it's short. Sorry.**_

 _ **Near: I'm also a baby?**_

 _ **Rin: Yes, Near.**_

 _ **Len: Uhh... Rin-chan... Really, a bubble shield?**_

 _ **Rin: No judging.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: HAPPINESS AND LONELINESS**

 _ **Warning (for all the other chapters in this fanfic): This fanfic contains cursed words, and many more.**_

 _ **Rin: Please pretend Mello and Near are friends. Because, in the rp group, we're all friends. And... Me, Near, Mello and Matt share the same room. Oh yeah, I also wear the same clothing as Near.**_

 _ **Mello and Near: Yeah...**_

 _ **Rin: Everyone, please enjoy the story! And please review!**_

Len is playing with a toy sword. He's pretending to be a knight. He ordered one of his servant to bow down. And when the servant obeyed, Len sat down on his back and said "Let's go, horse!". He has been playing for an hour now. Then, the queen arrived with bananas on her hands. Len could only run to her and eat. He just LOVES bananas. The taste, the look, and the texture?

 _ **WWNT**_

At the orphanage in the human world, Rin's playing with some toys with Near. Mello is eating a chocolate bar while sitting next to Near while Matt is playing video games. "Game Over" is written at the screen when Matt died. "Nooo!" he cried. Rin and Near are now playing puzzles. They got bored to the other game. Mello continued to eat chocolate. He ignored everything that's happening except his chocolate. Matt's been crying at the corner of room. He can't accept his loss.

Len got bored of playing as a 'knight'. He went to a big room and asked someone to open it for him. He sat on the couch and when the TV is opened, he saw it's already his favorite cartoon.

"Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebooooob! Squarepaaaaants!"

Len sang at the top of his voice. The king laughed at the sight of his son singing. Len looked at him while embarrassed "Papa!". "Son, you reminded me of how I am at your age". Len and the king laughed. Then, they went to the palace garden to play.

 _ **WWNT**_

Rin placed the last piece of the puzzle. There's no picture nor words in it. That's why Mello thinks it's pretty useless and not exciting. Near stared at Mello, knowing why Mello thinks of that. Mello just looked away, trying to ignore the younger boy. Matt throw his game away, then walked to the others. Mello got a bit bored and decided to start a conversation "Umm... Do you know...? No wait...". Near looked away "Your breath smells like chocolate". Mello smiled nervously "O-Of course it does! I always eat chocolate...". "That's too much sugar. And, you may get fat because of the sugar" Near said while twirling a lock of his hair. Mello thought Near is worried about him. His cheeks turned to a light shade of pink. "Aww! Melly is-" Matt was cut of by Mello. His mouth was covered by a hand. "Shut up" Mello said with an angry expression in his face.

 _ **WWNT**_

After playing with his father, he went to his room to get some sleep. He's servant helped him change to his pajamas. After changing, Len climbed to his king sized bed and lied down. The light is turned off now. The only light he can see is from the window. He felt so lonely. He felt he's incomplete. He always feel this way. He ignored this feeling and just went to sleep.

 _ **WWNT**_

The bell rang, it means it's time for dinner (Rin: Me and Len live at two different worlds in this chapter). The four friends held hands and walk downstairs to the dining room. They sat down and ate the food which is already prepared for them. Rin looked at Linda, a very simple girl. She's a brunette and wears pigtails. Mello is watching Near eat. He just loves everything about the albino. Near knows Mello is staring at him, he tried to ignore the other boy and continue eating. "Does he want something from me?" Near thought. Matt is eating like a pig. He didn't eat lunch earlier because of his game.

 _ **WWNT**_

The little prince is having a nightmare again. It's always like that, every night. He always dream about bloody deaths or killing. He woke up, he's sweaty, and he's breathing heavily. "Mama! Papa!" he shouted for comfort but no one came. Everybody in the castle is asleep except for him. He hugged his stuffed toy banana, which is bigger than him. He tried to think of good thoughts, but the things that came to his mind are his nightmares. He started to cry, his cries turns to sobs. He walked to his parents' room while dragging the banana with him. He pushed the big door and sees his parents smiling at him. They invited Len to their bed. The boy smiled and climbed to his parents' bed. He lied down between them and slept. The queen slide down her hand through her son's hair and smiled. "Goodnight, Len".

 ** _WWNT_**

The four are done eating now. They put their dirty dishes to the sink and went to their room. There are two double bunk beds. The ones on top are Rin and Near while Mello and Matt are at the bottom. They talked for a while until they fall asleep. Like Len, Rin is also having nightmares. She doesn't tell it to anyone. While they're sleeping, Roger opened the door. "They look so nice being together..." Roger said to himself with a smile.

 _ **Rin: That's all for now. My head hurts already.**_

 _ **Len: Not only you Rin-chan!**_

 _ **Near: I'm so tired...**_

 _ **Mello: Ehehehe... Me too.**_

 _ **Matt: I'm not, need to finish my game!**_

 _ **Mello: You fucking gamer!**_

 _ **Rin: *rolls eyes* This should have been rated M...**_

 _ **All: Please review! *smiles and bows***_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3: GAMES AND SEPARATION**

 _ **Rin: So... I guess we have to change some things that happened in the rp... I can't remember it all. Sorry.**_

 _ **Len: *sighs***_

 _ **Rin: Please enjoy reading. And please review.**_

Len woke up with a start. He got off his parents' bed and run to the window. He saw it's snowing outside. "It's snowing!". He run downstairs and towards the door. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?" the queen asked. "I wanna go play!" Len said, pouting. "It's so cold. But I'm not saying that you can't play. You just need to get ready first". Len smiled and run upstairs again. He came looking for his thick jacket and wore it. Being a 2 years old, he didn't noticed he's wearing it all wrong. "Oh my" the queen said as she saw her son. She giggles and helped him wear it the correct way. As soon as he's ready, Len walked outside to be greeted by his friends. They played with the snow. Len even made a snow angel, and a snowman. "I'm a snow monster! And I'm gonna eat you all up by one gulp!" Len played. His friends pretended to be scared and run away. "Oh no! Please don't eat us!" they said while laughing and running.

 _ **WWNT**_

In her dream, Rin is falling from a tower. She's almost near to the ground when... She heard the sound of the alarm. She woke up and rubs her eyes. Near is the next one to wake up. He sat down and twirls a lock of his hair while trying to ignore the annoying sound. Mello opened his eyes and yawned. "But it's Saturday... There's no classes..." Mello complained. The three noticed that Matt is still asleep, his whole body is covered with the blanket. Rin and Near went down, the three surrounded Matt's bed. When Mello removed the blanket, they saw that Matt has been playing his video games. He didn't even sleep.

 _ **WWNT**_

Len is chasing his friends. He's pretending to be a snow monster. "I'm gonna eat you all alive!" he said. "No! Please don't!" Len's friends said while laughing and running. Len grabbed one of his friends and pretending to eat him. "Yummy!" Len said playfully.

 _ **WWNT**_

Matt's head began to hurt. The other three thought of a funny idea. Rin grabbed Matt by the head, Near by the left foot and Mello by the right foot. Slowly, they lifted him. They pretended Matt has an injury. Of course, Matt is frightened. Not only because they're carrying him. It's also because the clinic is at the ground floor while their room is at the second floor. "Just great" Matt thought to himself.

 _ **WWNT**_

Len and his friends are done playing now. The servant is ordered to get the prince back home. He did what he's told. Len could only pout, he doesn't want to go home _**that**_ early. When he got home, he quickly went to his room and play with some toys. Once again, he feels lonely. He looked at a doll, he didn't know where he got that. He picked it up and checked it. The doll has soft, short hair and had the color of gold. The doll wears a ribbon, some shorts, and with her top, you can see the belly button. "This doll reminds me of someone... But I can't tell who it is..." he said to himself.

 _ **WWNT**_

When the three lifted Matt, they slowly walked out of the door. They make sure not to hurt him. "Guys, I'm not injured... You can put me down now". The three shook their heads and continue to carry him. A few more steps then they arrived at the stairs. Matt is feeling more nervous than ever."I love you guys, but please put me down" he begged. They just ignored him and continued. They only have made it to the middle when Rin accidently tripped and pushed Matt's head forward. When he's pushed, his legs had kicked both Near and Mello at the stomach. The four fell of the stairs. But as soon as they land on the ground floor... "Rin?!" Matt yelled. "I'm sorry" she apologized. Then, they laughed. "That's kinda fun, I wanna do it again!" Mello said while laughing. It's the first time Rin and Near have laughed, or the first time they saw the two laugh.

 _ **WWNT**_

Len heard someone knock. He watched as the big door open, revealing his mother and father. Once they saw the doll, they frowned and walked up to him. "Len... We need you to forget about that doll..." they said sadly. "Why? Mama? Papa?" he asked in confusion. "You won't understand... Go get some rest...". Len could only nod as he put all his toys back in the box. The words of his parents are still bothering him. He tried to ignore it. He climbed up to his bed, which ten people can fit in. The pillows are even bigger than him. He lied on one pillow and there he slept. Having another nightmare.

 _ **WWNT**_

Their body hurts, a lot. But because of the fun they have, they can ignore it. They went to the clinic together. After a while, their body didn't seem to hurt now. Rin looked at the nurse, while the nurse is looking at her eye. "Uhhh... You don't want to do that or scare her" Matt said. The nurse looked away in agreement. She knows that Rin's friends knows a lot about her. There's something confusing about Rin. Her eye, and how come she doesn't show any expression? How come she can only trust a few people?

 _ **WWNT**_

Rin tapped the nurse's shoulder. "Can we go now?" she asked. The nurse answered "yes" and watched as the four friends left. When they opened the door to their room, they saw Roger. He looked upset. "What do you want, Roger?" Mello asked without greeting the old man. "I need to talk to you, Rin" he said with a very sad look. "Hey-hey-hey, Roger. If you're gonna tell her something, all of us needs to hear it" said Mello while holding his fist. Near knows that Roger's gonna say something bad. Roger sighs, he knows he can't separate them, but there's no choice. "Rin will be taken away by some people, but she'll be back after a few days. Because if she wasn't, I'm going to call the police. The guy looks really creepy, but he said he's only gonna check her". Rin looked down, she doesn't want to go. What if something bad happens?

 _ **WWNT**_

In Len's dream:

 _ **He's in the middle of a battle. Then, he saw a girl. She looks like the doll he was holding earlier. "Who are you?" the 2 years old boy asked. But the girl doesn't seem to hear him. Then, the boy saw someone got shot in the leg. Len thought it was a girl. She looks like the other girl he first saw. "Len!" the girl with the bow run to the other one wearing a ponytail. "Wait... That's... Me..." the 2 years old said as he saw the face of the guy who's shot.**_

He woke up from his sleep. "Who's that girl...?" he kept asking himself.

 _ **WWNT**_

A car parked in front of the orphanage. "They're here" Roger said while looking out the window. The young girl has already packed a few things. Mostly oranges are inside the bag. Rin went downstairs then to the door. It will be the first time she will be with another person, or is it? She's nervous, and scared, she doesn't like the feeling of it. "I'll be back... That's what Roger said..." she whispered to herself, but it only made it worse. She went inside the guy's car, sitting beside another guy who's hair is aquamarine. The guy who's gonna take her has the color of brown for a hair. The car began to move. A few seconds later, they're already three feet away from the orphanage. Rin looks out the window, she can see her friends at the garden. She wrote something to a paper then make it flew to them. Near have catch it and reads the contents of the paper.

 _ **"Guys, I'll be back...And that's a promise. And if I'm not back till ten days, make sure to call the police. But before you do, tell Roger that first. Your friend, Rin."**_

 _ **Rin: I think there will be drama on the other chapters.**_

 _ **Len: I'm shot... By who?! Rin: You'll understand when we're at that chapter. But not this one.**_

 _ **Rin: It will be on Chapter 20, right?**_

 _ **Rin: Not sure, I still haven't finished this fanfic.**_

 _ **Near: *twirls a lock of my hair***_

 _ **Mello: *eats chocolate***_

 _ **Matt: *playing video games and died* NOOOO!**_

 _ **All except Matt: Hope you enjoy, and please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4: ALONE**

 _ **Rin: Two days without posting this a single chapter, sorry about that.**_

 _ **Nathan: *twirls a lock of my hair***_

 _ **Mello: By the way, Rin is making a fanfic about me and Near! *blushing***_

 _ **Matt: I'll be there too you know, but I think I only have a few lines *playing games***_

 _ **Rin: It's only a Death Note Yaoi Fanfic.**_

 _ **Len: Me and Rin-chan won't be there.**_

 _ **Rin and Len: Please read it, we'll post it soon. And, please enjoy reading this fanfic. Also, please review.**_

Len's pretty excited about something. Because it will be his birthday after eleven days. The people in the castle are already preparing. During his last 2 birthdays, his mother reminded him "Never go to that room which is next to you, okay Len?". His mother asked him again this time, he nods and went to his room. He'll be turning 3 now. His mom and dad was happy for him. But he's curious, why can't he go to the other room? What is that they're hiding? Is it something important?

 _ **WWNT**_

Rin felt upset, lonely, and scared. "Who is this guy anyway?" she asked herself. After half an hour, they stopped in front of a big house. "Mikuo, show the girl around the house" the one with gray hair ordered. "Sure, bro. By the way Dell...". Mikuo whispered something to Dell. The gray haired guy looks down, which Rin doesn't want to see. "Mikuo... Dell..." she recited the names of the two guys. Mikuo carried her off the car. "Let me show you your room, kid" he said playfully. "My name is..." she stopped. Should she tell him her name? Well, she's gonna be with them for a days, but she doesn't trust them. "My name is Akane" she lied. "Ha-ha, I know your name is Rin. Mr. Roger told us some information about you" he smirked. He showed her every room in the big house. When Rin saw her room, she felt really uncomfortable.

 _ **WWNT**_

Len decided to sneak into that room when everybody's asleep. That's all he can think of, for now. Well, everybody's busy on decorating. It won't hurt to peek, right? He tip-toed to the forbidden room. He opened it, there's a slight creaking sound. He looked to the left then right at the hallway (Len: Is that even what it's called?), making sure no one can see him. When he knows it's safe enough, he peeked inside. The room is very dark, he can't see anything. Len decided to enter, he looked for a switch. When Len turned the lights on, he saw a yellow room. It's mostly same as his room. The only difference is it smells like oranges. There's a huge bed which is similar to his. But the thing that caught his eye, is their parents in a picture while holding two babies. "But... I'm only a single child" he said to himself with a confused tone. He also noticed 2 cakes inside the room. There's also something written "Happy Birthday Len and-" the other name is erased. He thought for a minute then decided to leave before someone catches him, he turned off the light and went outside. He walked around the castle like nothing have happened.

 _ **WWNT**_

Mikuo left her alone in the room. Rin lied down on bed, she knows no harm will be done to her. But why does her body keeps on telling her she needs to leave? She tried to ignore it. Rin looked out the window, noticing a boy sitting on the grass of the garden. At first, Rin thought he was a girl. Only because the young lad had pink hair. Rin kept on staring at him. The young lad felt uneasy, he knows someone is watching him. He looked up and saw a blonde. "Is she spying on me?!" the boy thought to himself, he's pretty annoyed now. Rin looked around the room, she saw a box full of toys. "Well, I can atleast entertain myself from this boredom" she said. She ran to the box and pulls out all the toys. The pinked haired boy thought she's just running away. "So, she's a big coward after all" he smirked. Rin saw three teddy bears which are colored in white, black, and red. "My friends... I really miss you all..." she said as she hugged the three teddy bears.

 _ **WWNT**_

Len is hungry now, after seeing the cake in the forbidden room. "Mama, can I have dinner now?" he asked, making a cute face. "Ok-ok my little monkey" she teased. Len pouted as he's been called a monkey. Atleast monkeys loves bananas, and he loves bananas. He went beside the long dining table. It's made out of real gold and had real diamonds for it's design. His mother ordered a servant to deliver the food to his room. The servant obeyed, prepared his food and delivered it. Len sat down on his bed and thanked the servant. He began to eat when he was already alone.

 _ **WWNT**_

The pink haired boy couldn't get the blonde out of his mind. He stomped to her room and pushed the door open with much force. Rin yelped when the door flew open with a loud sound. She looked and sees the boy. "Hello there, whoever you are" she greeted. The boy doesn't know if the blonde is being nice or she's just annoyed. Her face is unreadable! "Why are you spying at me a few minutes ago?!" he said, pretending to be angry. Rin looked at him in the eyes. His cheeks turned to a light shade of pink. But when he noticed her right eye, he teased "What's with your eye?! Do you have sore eyes?!" then he laughed. Rin shook her head and looked back to the toys surrounding her. "I don't, I grew up and this is my normal eye color, both eyes are different. Also, it's inappropriate to barge into someone else's room. And, may I ask, what's your name?" she asked while playing with a doll. "Yuuma... My name is Yuuma, how about you?" he asked. "Rin..." she answered without looking at him.

 _ **WWNT**_

Once he's done, he left his dirty plates in the bed and run to the hall. The room is filled with colorful designs. He's eyes sparkled at this sight. He went to the fountain at the center of the hall. "Papa! I want a chocolate fountain!" he said in excitement. The king nods and ordered a servant to write it on the list. Len hopped to the palace garden, he lied down on the grass and looked up to the sky. The sun is covered by some clouds, so there's no trouble for him. He wanted to sleep, but he's terrified about his nightmares. He believes he's a big boy now, so there's no reason to be afraid. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **WWNT**_

"I never seen you around here before, where did you came from?" Yuuma asked in confusion. "I came from the orphanage" she said while playing. Yuuma thought he's the only one in the house who's an orphan. He never thought he'll be meeting one too. Rin stand up and walked pass him while she's hugging the teddy bears close to her heart. He watched her as she lied the bears at the bed. She looked down and said in a very low voice "I miss my friends...". Yuuma felt sad, he hugged her while patting her. Rin's eyes widened a bit, a blush crept on her cheeks. She hugged him back. Yuuma smiled at her, but she looked at him rather coldly. "Have you ever felt happy before?" he asked. She only nodded. "Well... Have you laugh, smiled, or grin?" he asked again. That's when she shook her head and look down. He smiled once more and said "I'll always try to make you happy, Rin".

 _ **Rin: Yeah... Two days without posting yet this chapter is still short...**_

 _ **Len: You've been singing and dancing all day! And I didn't got enough sleep because of the music!**_

 _ **Rin: *smacks Len's face* I don't care.**_

 _ **Yuuma: I'm finally released! *dances***_

 _ **Rin and Len: *watches him***_

 _ **Near: Rin, you didn't wrote what we've been doing since you left.**_

 _ **Mello: Yeah! *a bit mad***_

 _ **Rin: Don't worry, at the next chapter it's all about you three.**_

 _ **N, M, MTT: Be sure about that, because we might lose our trust upon you.**_

 _ **All: Hope you enjoy and please review! *bows***_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5: BIRTHDAY PRESENT (Part 1)**

 _ **Rin: So, this is about my three friends.**_

 _ **Mello, Near, and Matt. Len: *sighs***_

The three boys could only stare as they watch the scene of their female friend taken away. Near saw a paper flew from the car and into them. He catch it and read the it's contents.

 _ **"Guys, I'll be back... And that's a promise. And if I'm not back till ten days, make sure to call the police. But before you do, tell Roger that first. Your friend, Rin".**_

When he finished reading, Roger came outside while looking mad. "Go inside this instant!" he ordered as he stomped his foot and pointing at the door. The three obeyed, but they're still upset. They don't even know if she'll be safe at who knows where. -They went inside their room and lied down. It's still Saturday and no classes. They don't know what they should do now. That's when Matt remembered something.

"Hey, it's Rin's birthday after 11 days (Rin and Len: Oh yeah, our birthday is in December 17, in this fanfic it's too early)! And she said she'll be back after 10 days so... What will be our present to her?" he asked while his eyes are stuck in his game. "I think I'll just buy her a new doll..." Near said and sat down at the floor, while playing with some toy robots. "Chocolate?" Mello asked, he can't think of anything good. "Have you ever seen her eat chocolate?" Matt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Mello shook his head and sat down at the floor beside Near. "C'mon, help me think of something!" he pouted.

The three thought for a while. What will she like? "How about... Oranges?" Mello asked with a grin on his face. "Last year, you've given her oranges... Think of something else..." Near commented. "I know! Why don't I just give her something like... Near's clothes, Matt's goggles, and I'll just fix her hairstyle (Rin: Oh yeah... In the other chapters, I'm still not wearing a bow and hairpins)! So, she can look like we've fused together" he laughed. "That can be cool" Matt imagined the girl like how Mello described how she'll look like.

Near nod in agreement. It will be the first time he'll see another person wearing his clothes. But he can't imagine the girl, for some reason. He stand up and get some dice to play with. Mello helped him bring a lot, because he knows what the albino will be doing. Near sat down again and started to work. Bit by bit, his creation is getting taller and bigger. He's building a tower made of dice.

After a few minutes, Matt's tummy growled in hunger. They skipped breakfast, as always. They looked at the clock. It's already 9:58 am. They always wake up at 5:00 am because of the annoying alarm clock beside them. Mello is still sleepy though, he decided to drink some hot coffee (Mello: That's all I can think of). "Hey, want some coffee?" he asked the two busy boys. "Yes, I will love that, thank you Mello" Near thanked him. Mello blushed a bit and smiled at the pale boy. Matt also agreed but didn't thanked the blonde. He left and went to the orphanage's kitchen. No one's there, maybe they're on a lunch break.

He took three sachet of coffee powder. Each are 20 grams. Then, he put Near's on a white cup, Matt's on a red cup, and his on a black cup. They always drink from those cup. Because first of all, it has their names on it. Second, it's what Roger gave them last Christmas. And third, it's theirs. Mello put hot water on each cup, then he noticed a yellow cup which is beside theirs. "Rin..." he said in a sad tone. He stirred and put the three cup on a tray. The blonde delivered it to their room and said proudly "Here's the coffee, made by Mello".

Near took his coffee from the tray after Mello sat down. He put it beside him, thinking of drinking it later. His dice tower is huge now, not quite much a surprise. He then placed the last dice on the top. After that, he picked up the cup and sipped.

Matt stand up and walked to them while still playing. He's not looking at where's he's going. He suddenly tripped which cause him to fall at Near's dice tower. The tower came crashing down before the creator. Of course, Near is mad. He twirled a lock of his hair and splashed his hot coffee at Matt in frustration. "IT BURNS!" Matt screamed and run around the room. Near continued to twirl his hair, ignoring the red haired boy's cries. Mello laughed and laughed loudly. Matt's reaction is too hilarious.

After a few hours, they decided to go to the garden. They've been in that room for hours now. They walked pass through a lot of rooms until they reached the stairs. They walked down and into the garden they go. But before that, they have to pass more rooms. They opened the door then went outside, it's such a beautiful yet miserable day for them. They felt incomplete without their dear friend.

Roger looked at them from the office and sighs. "I hate to see them like this...". Roger sat down on his chair and read some files. "It's her birthday after 10 days... It's better to think of a present..." he thought for a minute.

The three boys are already looking for some clothing which will be their present for their female friend. A white outfit similar to Near, a pair of goggles, and Mello's plan of what will be her new hairstyle. The door suddenly opened and they saw Roger. "You three, I'm gonna buy some things. Do you need anything?" he asked with a smile. Mello raised his hand and said "Roger, I need a headband with a bow on top, and some hairpins" he said as Roger listened to him.

Roger still hadn't left, he's watching the three boys before he do. Mello smirked in the hairstyle he's gonna make for Rin. She'll look cute on it. "Rin is cute, but my Near is more cuter" he said out loud. Near heard it, he looked at Mello with his gray/black eyes. "Ehem, Mello, you do know I'm here and able to hear you" he said while twirling his white hair. "And... I'm also hear Mello. Also, I thought that I should bring you three to the mall..." Roger invited the boys. They agreed without second thoughts. They wore some appropriate clothes then walked with Roger to the car.

When they entered, Roger drove them to the mall. Mello have been asking if he could buy some chocolates, Matt a new game, and Near a new toy. Roger chuckled and nods.

 _ **Rin: See, I told you three I will. Also, there's more. This is only the first part.**_

 _ **Mello: Well, ok then...**_

 _ **Near: *playing with a toy robot and ignoring Rin and Mello's conversation***_

 _ **Matt: *beat the game* OHHHH! I just beat mah game! BOOOOSSSHHHH!**_ __

 _ **Len: Eh? *watching you all***_

 _ **Yuuma: *giggles***_

 _ **All: Hope you enjoy, please review! *bows***_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 5: BIRTHDAY PRESENT (PART 2)**

 _ **Rin: Sorry for.. Being unable to update *sniffs and eyes are wet from crying***_

 _ **Len: *hugs Rin-chan* Yuuma: Rin-sama, what's wrong?**_

 _ **Rin: *looks down* I don't wanna talk about it...**_

 _ **All except Rin: Hope you enjoy her fanfic! This is the second part of Chapter 5! And please review**_!

Roger parked his car, gets out, then opens the door for the boys. He saw Near is asleep and his head is placed at Mello's shoulder. Roger raised an eyebrow at this sight. "Ehem" he distracted and woke up Near. The boy rubbed his eye and looked up to Roger, who signaled them that they're here. The boys walked out Roger's car. The old man went inside the mall, making sure the boys are following him.

The three decided to go on their own, but Roger won't let them. The three explained that even though they're still kids, he shouldn't worry about them because the way they act is for adults. Which means, they're matured. They begged and pleaded until Roger is forced to agree (Roger: They forced me, ok? And this fanfic just came from our rp group chat... I can do whatever I want). "But go to the food court when the clock hits exactly 4:00 pm. Got that?" he ordered and the three nods in agreement. They left and after a few minutes they walked towards a shop, "VIDEO GAMES" is written on top. Matt is so excited to enter, "Let's go inside! Please! Please! Please!" he begged. The other two sighs and agreed. They walked inside, it's like a video game museum. Matt run everywhere, leaving his two friends alone in a spot.

"We can't expect anything less or more than that from Matt" Near said watching the red haired boy. Mello nods and smirks. After a while, Matt have already found a game and have to purchase it. He's lucky because he's been saving a lot of money. Well, not only him of course.

After purchasing the new game, Matt went back to his friends. Their next destination will be the toy store. Near is excited but it's not shown in his face. As soon as they arrived, Near picked up the toys he wanted. Mostly robots are in his cart. Mello helped him pick some toys, the blonde also gave him more money to buy more toys. Near declined at first, but when he found out that Mello is serious, he accepted.

After buying the toys that Near wanted, Mello remembered his present for their female friend. They quickly got to a shop where they bought a bow and some hairpins. Mello also bought chocolate, he just loves them. Soon, it's 4:00 pm and they have to go to the food court before Roger becomes worried.

They ran to the meeting place and saw Roger sitting while waiting for them. "I thought I have to call the guards/police!" Roger said with a sigh of relief. "Now, let's go back to the orphanage" he said as he held their hands and they walked outside to their car. When all of them got inside, Roger drove back to the orphanage with all their things. Mello have been eating his chocolate, Matt staring at his game with a grin on his face, and Near twirling his hair while looking outside.

Mello looked at Near, and thought "I never saw him eat chocolate nor any sweets before...". He tapped the albino's shoulder and all he got is being stared at, for a reply. "Uhh... Near, I haven't seen you eaten chocolates before, don't you like them?" he asked nervously. "I don't have an opinion" is the answer he got from the younger boy. He gave a chocolate bar to Near and told him to taste it. Near obeyed, he have bitten the chocolate. The albino let it melt in his mouth. "It's sweet" he said as he looked up to Mello. The blonde smiled and continued to eat his bar of chocolate, so did Near. Yet, Matt have been watching the whole time and have a smirk on his face.

As soon as they arrived at the orphanage, they hurriedly raced up to their room with the things they bought. Matt played with his new game, Mello ate all of his chocolate alone, and Near played with his new toys.

They've been like this for hours until they heard the bell rang, which means it's time for dinner. They went to the dining area and sat down, to their proper places. Except for one thing, Rin. She's not there with them.

They began to eat, while eating, they chatted a bit. It's mostly about the test which will be held next month. They're quite nervous about it. But, they knew they will pass because they've been studying really hard. Not only that, the four are always at the top.

After being done eating, they placed their dirty dishes to where it should be. They're sleepy and tired now. They took a shower, wore their pajamas and lied on their bunk bed. "It's lonely up here" Near said a little sadly. "Why don't you sleep beside me, Near?" Mello asked with a smile. The albino agreed and lied beside the blonde. Mello couldn't help but hug the younger boy. Matt looked away, so he won't be able to disturb the two. Soon, they're fast asleep.

 _ **Rin: Writing this fanfic makes me feel a lot better.**_

 _ **Len: That's the spirit! *smiles***_

 _ **Yuuma: *giggles***_

 _ **N, M, MTT: Ok... So in the next chapter it will be about Rin and Len again. That's fine by us.**_

 _ **All: Hope you enjoyed reading, please review! *bows***_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 6: TREAT**

 _ **Rin: So, I'll try to add Near, Mello, and Matt at the next other chapters. And maybe also here, in this chapter.**_

 _ **Mello: Aww! Thank you!**_

 _ **Rin: *looks at him, rather coldly***_

 _ **All: Hope you enjoy reading~!**_

Len woke up, and he saw he's in his room. He remembered he slept in the garden. He also remembered that room he went in yesterday. He looked at the clock, 4:00 am. "It's still too early" he said to himself.

 _ **WWNT**_

Rin hadn't slept all night, she believes that it's unsafe in this house. She's only been staying at the house for only a day. "One down, nine more days to go" she counted while watching the sunrise. The rays of the sun has caused the little girl to feel warmer.

In the orphanage, the three are still asleep and still dreaming. Matt snores too loud. Which is why Near and Mello have to cover their ears with pillows.

 _ **WWNT**_

The boy picked a banana, peels it and eats. His hair is messy and he's too bored of fixing it. Well, after he goes to sleep, he will have to remove his ponytail to sleep more comfortably. He stood up and stretches, one of his morning routine after waking up. After 10 days, it will be his birthday. Today, his mom will bought him a suit for the prince's birthday party. He doesn't want to go shopping, but there's no use. He won't be able to refuse, especially on his mother. He sighs and lied down on his bed again, while looking at the ceiling.

 _ **WWNT**_

The little girl hugged the three teddy bears once more. Suddenly, she heard a knock, and Mikuo entered with a tray of food with him. Rin is annoyed, he entered without letting him, and this is (supposed to be) her room. She shot the aquamarine haired male with a cold look. "I made soup" he smiled at the little girl, ignoring her look at him. "I'll eat it later" she said and looked back outside the window. He placed it above the table and said "Ta-da~!" before he left.

 _ **WWNT**_

Len looked at the door as it flew open, revealing his two older brothers. Gakupo and Kaito are their names, they're older than him by 4 years. They sometimes tease Len because he's too short and looks like a girl. "When you're older, I may ask you to go out with me on a date. But you're my sibling so I can't!" Kaito pouted. Len got a bit embarrassed about this. They called it "brotherly love", and Len is really disgusted about that word.

"It's only brotherly love, Len" Gakupo said with a smile. Len can't take that word, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He does that whenever someone tell that word. He's just really disgusted about it.

 _ **WWNT**_

Rin looked up to the soup Mikuo left for her. She is hungry, and there's no way they'll put poison on a soup. Right? She's having double thoughts if she should eat it or just leave it. She checked the color, and the smell. It is safe. She took the spoon beside the bowl, scoop, and put it at her mouth. She continued to eat until the bowl is empty. Suddenly, Yuuma came in with a smile on his face.

The three boys woke up, again, because of the annoying alarm clock. Mello wanted to throw it outside their window and hope it will hit someone in the face. Mainly because he's short tempered.

 _ **WWNT**_

Len looked at his older brothers with a very angry expression. Because, Kaito and Gakupo have been teasing him since he threw up. Len's eyes began to water, he can't take it anymore. He ran to their mother and there he continued to cry. He told her his two older brothers are teasing him. "You two, you're grounded for 5 days!" she punished Len's older brothers while she hugs the little boy.

"I can't believe we're grounded..." they mumbled. They went upstairs then to their own rooms. Len laughed as he watched his two older brothers getting punished. Then, he felt hungry. He ran and took a banana from a silver plate which is placed above the long golden dining table. He peeled it and ate. When he's finished with his banana, he took another one and ate again, he continued to eat until a group of banana is gone inside his tummy.

 _ **WWNT**_

Yuuma and Rin chatted for a while. Until Yuuma said that he should go before someone catches them. Once again, the girl is alone. After a while, Rin is feeling kinda hot and she's a bit sweaty now. She thought that it will be a good idea if she would take a bath. But, she doesn't want to get out of her room, she's really scared. Luckily, she has a bathroom inside her room. She opened her back and took some clothes. The clothes she choose looked perfect together. The top has a yellow ribbon, when she wears it, her bellybutton can be seen. Also, there are some separated sleeves with it. She paired the top with shorts. It also have some socks, which is loose in the feet part. Lastly, her shoes is white.

Near looked at Mello who's beside him. He's grateful that the blonde let him sleep beside him. He twirled his hair, which he always do.

 _ **WWNT**_

After he eaten all of those banana, his tummy became larger from normal. He burped and looked at the banana peel which is dumped everywhere. He couldn't take another bite, it'll be too much. His father walked pass by then he saw Len. He laughed at the sight of his son. He carried the boy and noticed he got really heavy. "What have you been eating, my boy?" he asked and afterwards, he laughed. "Bananas, bananas, and bananas" Len answered. The king laughed once more, followed by his young son.

 _ **Rin: Luckily I finished this chapter in just two hours!**_

 _ **Len: Yep *giggles***_

 _ **Yuuma: *smiles***_

 _ **N, M, MTT: I guess it's hard adding us to this chapter.**_

 _ **Rin: Yeah... My head aches...**_

 _ **All: Hope you enjoy! Please review! *smiles and bows***_


End file.
